


Dare you

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Movie Dares, bets and mentions of Warrick :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare you

**Author's Note:**

> CSI isn't mine, but I miss it terribly.
> 
> A David/Emy Lee oneshot.

“I would never do it and I know you wouldn’t either.” Greg said and laughed. “Do what?” Nick said when he came into the breakroom. “Lick a flag pole in the winter.” Emy said and laughed.

“Uh...okay. What brought this on?” Nick asked and sat down with his coffee. “Movie dares - that one was from A Christmas Story. We were talking about which ones we would or wouldn’t do.” Greg said.

“Chicken with a tractor...” NIck said and grinned. “What?” Emy said. “Footloose, when they play chicken with the tractors.” Nick said. “You didn’t?” Greg asked and sat up. “I did...and I won.” Nick said and they laughed.

“Got me on that one, never been on a tractor.” Emy said and smiled. “Me neither, though now I am intrigued.” Greg said and gave Nick a wink. Nick just laughed it off as his ears turned red.

“Okay...um..Ah!” Greg said and grinned evilly, “Grease 2.” “Has anyone even seen that but you?” Nick asked and Emy sadly raised her hand. “Yeah, me, too.” Nick said and sighed.

“The bowling ally dare - yay or nay?” Greg asked and Nick and Emy looked at each other confused. “Bowling ally dare?” Emma Lee asked.

“Yeah, where she gets dared to kiss the next guy that walks through the door.” Greg said.

“Oh!” Nick said and sat back to think about it. “I’d do it.” Emma Lee said and shrugged.

“You would not!” Greg said. “I would, too. What’s the big deal?” she said and laughed. “Fine. Next guy that walks into the break room you plant one on him - and not no peck on the cheek.” Nick said and gave Greg a look. Greg grinned and nodded back.

“Okay...lay it out.” she said and sat up straighter. He and Greg both pulled 20’s out and put them on the table. “40 bucks? Really? That’s not gonna cover the loss of lipgloss.” she said. The both sighed and fished out another 20 each. “That’s better. So - next person that walks in?” she said.

“Yeah, and for $80, there better be tongue.” Greg said. “Then you better make it an even $100. This is gonna be easy but it don’t mean I’m cheap.” she said and laughed. They added to the pile and she smiled.

“You two are toast, watch - it’ll probably be Archie.” Emma Lee said and laughed. She went back to her magazine and smirked. Nick looked over to Greg to see he had his phone out in his lap and was texting someone under the table with one hand.

Greg caught him looking and winked.

Nick dug in his pocket and took out a roll of breath mints and held them out across the table at Emy. “Just thought you might want to be prepared.” he said and winked.

“Getting your hopes up?” she asked and took one, biting down on it and making him flinch. “How can you do that?” he said and squirmed. Both she and Greg laughed.

She got up to rinse out her coffee cup and while her back was turned Greg nudged Nick and gestured to the hallway. David came out of his lab looking at his phone and headed for the break room. He didn’t look pleased. 

Nick coughed and then covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

David came in the door glaring at Greg. Emma Lee turned around and for just a second, froze and stared at him. He looked at her, saw her face and looked confused for a second, then it was like something unspoken passed between them. Both Nick and Greg caught it, though. Then it was gone and she was stepping over to David.

“Sanders...what...” was all he got out before Emma Lee wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes flew open and he dropped his phone, which Nick was nice enough to reach out and catch before it hit the floor.

They watched in shock as her other hand slid up his chest and over his shoulder, pulling him in closer. Then their jaws dropped when David closed his eyes and pushed her back to the counter, then put his hands on her waist and picked her up, setting her on it before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Uh..G?” Nick said and stared. Greg looked at Nick surprised, then looked back to see people in the hall had stopped and were staring as well. Catherine even stepped up to the door and stared.

“What?” she said and then shut her mouth.

They finally parted and David laughed and said, “Make a bet?” “Yep.” she said and grinned. He looked over at Nick and Greg and shook his head, “You two will never learn, will you? We rule this lab.” He gave them another look that basically dared them to deny it then he lifted her down off the counter and she grabbed the cash off the table with a smile. 

David held out his hand and Nick handed him back his phone, still with a “What the hell just happened?” look on his face.

“So, what do you want to do tonight? It’s on Nick and Greg.” she said and gave them a wink over her shoulder as they left the room.

“What the hell was that?” Catherine finally said. Greg dropped his head to the table and said, “That was us, Catherine...that was us getting pwned.” 

“I swear to God I can hear Rick laughing at me from Heaven.” Nick said and groaned.

“How much did you lose?” She asked and smirked. “$100 bucks.” Greg answered. Catherine laughed and said, “Oh yeah - he’s laughing at you two big time.”

“How can they do that? It’s like they share a brain.” Nick said and looked into his now empty wallet. Greg just watched them walk away, do some kind of secret handshake thing and then part ways like what had just happened was no big deal. Then he slowly smiled as Emy nearly ran to Mandy’s lab and David made a b-line for the locker room, both of them almost tripping as they went.


End file.
